Disruptor Counters and Tips
Overview The Disruptor is the newest ship and has quite the... okay... Set of abilities. Now, how do you counter a ship that can disable your lasers, reduce your shield or just straight up force you to attack others? Well, read and I'll tell you. This guide is based on PvP play, this is in no way an indication if this ship is good against aliens or events. The Disruptor * The Disruptor is a great solo ship and very hard to beat in 1v1 combat, however you need to accept some of it will be luck based and good enemies can simply go out of range from you while your abilities are active upon them, basically ensuring you will lose the fight. * It's also a great teamfight ship, since you can disrupt fights very easily with your ability to force enemies to turn on their allies. * The biggest concept of this ship is that it lacks damage. It can disable damage being dealt, but it's own damage is really nothing to be happy about, with it's less laser slots and no base damage upgrades... Ships such as Pusat and Cyborg will easily out damage it. Counters * Diminisher - The Diminisher will have a difficult time fighting against this ship due to all the abilities stopping it's hard presence that it likes to have against other pilots in both solo 1v1 fights and teamfights. * Cyborg - This ship is also very likely to outdamage you, however this ship lacks the burst damage that Diminisher provides. Meaning you will have plenty of time to respond to the open fire and use your abilities and keep on top of them, since this ship is also reasonably fast. Getting a good disarm timing will be an undeniable victory in fair PvP. * Solace - The Solace relies on big Ring Formation shield power to take down enemies, of course, you can just reduce it's shield instantly making the Disruptor a very hard counter. Countered By * Spearhead - The Spearhead can disable all your abilities, making you useless. * Citadel - You will lack the damage to destroy a Citadel on things such as Clan Battle Station defending. * Aegis/Hammerclaw - Ships that can heal are problematic because you can disable their lasers, but your own damage is unlikely to be enough on it's own to take on the healing sustain they have, especially when said healing is on allies. * Sentinel - While you can reduce it's shield, you will never pose a threat in 1v1 situations against the Sentinel since it can withstand a large amount of damage with it's active ability. Ability Descriptions Redirect * Redirect is the first ability of the Disruptor, it has some very good potential on escaping and stopping damage coming your way instantly. * However, it cannot target ships with ISH-01 and ships currently under the effects of EMP-01 will also be unaffected should nearby allies be affected. Shield Disarray * This ability is the second ability of the Disruptor and has the ability to instantly remove 50% of the targets current shields. It's very good vs ships with low damage and high shields, however useless if you cannot do enough damage or force the player to switch configurations before the ability expires and the shield comes back. * It's one of the best ring formation counters in the entire game. * Keep in mind even with double cooldown reduction, this ability has a ridiculously long cooldown so be cautious when using it. DDoL * This is the final ability of the Disruptor and is the strongest ability for PvP. * The 10 second duration means this ability will be either extremely good or extremely bad, depending the duration and which times during the 10 seconds the disarm procs, since it's complete rng. * It's best to use this ability after an ISH-01 has been used, since it will force the enemy player to EMP-01 in 1v1 situations or suffer while you have your free EMP early. * Using this ability while the enemy is on their main fighting configuration is a very good idea. Tips/Other * The Spectrum is also a very difficult ship to fight against with the Disruptor due to its durable nature. * The Disruptor cannot fight against any ships without its abilities. It simply lacks the health, durability and damage. Category:Ship Counters Category:Tips